


Sweetener

by jingucchislippers



Series: Shining☆Smut [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal Ren, Bottom Ren, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot World History Teacher Camus, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Skips, Top Camus, Will They Ever Bang In A Bed, Window Sex, restroom sex, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: “Jinguji, you’re free to leave now,” Camus said.The sound of the older man’s deep voice must’ve pulled him out of whatever daydream he was in as he glanced around the classroom to see that his fellow comrades had already left.Camus returned his attention to the stack of essays that were sitting in a neat pile on his desk. The world history teacher lost a bet to Kurosaki and had to volunteer himself to watch over the kids stuck in detention for a week. It was far from the first time he’d done this in his time working at the school, but it wasn’t exactly exciting.At least it gave him an excuse to get on grading papers as opposed to procrastinating by playing that unreasonably addictive baking empire game on his phone. Curse Mikaze for ever suggesting that he download that.“Need some help with that, sensei?”--In which Ren helps Camus grades essays. And then out of his pants.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Shining☆Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ren is 18, Camus is 28 (22/32 after time skip). If that makes you uncomfortable then please don't read. This is also based on an American school system because I'm lazy and most of this is just porn. 
> 
> Title is taken from Ariana Grande's song 'Sweetener'.

“Have a good weekend, sensei.” 

Camus gave the student a brief nod of acknowledgement as they strolled past his desk and towards the door, following their other friend out of the classroom. There was only one student remaining in detention and he was currently staring out of the window with a look of disinterest on his face.

“Jinguji, you’re free to leave now,” Camus said. 

The sound of the older man’s deep voice must’ve pulled him out of whatever daydream he was in as he glanced around the classroom to see that his fellow comrades had already left.

Camus returned his attention to the stack of essays that were sitting in a neat pile on his desk. The world history teacher lost a bet to Kurosaki and had to volunteer himself to watch over the kids stuck in detention for a week. It was far from the first time he’d done this in his time working at the school, but it wasn’t exactly exciting.

At least it gave him an excuse to get on grading papers as opposed to procrastinating by playing that unreasonably addictive baking empire game on his phone. Curse Mikaze for ever suggesting that he download that.

“Need some help with that, sensei?”

Camus glanced up to see Jinguji standing by the front of his desk and looking over to the larger pile of papers that loomed over the smaller one. This was one of those times where he wished he’d made the page requirement shorter by about six.

“No, I wouldn’t want to take up more of your time,” Camus replied, “I’m sure you have your own homework to get to seeing as you’ve done nothing here.”

“It’s called homework for a reason,” Jinguji lightly shrugged, “and are you really going to reject  _ my  _ help if it means you get to leave this place sooner?”

Jinguji was one of those students who was always getting into some kind of trouble or causing a scene because of the harem of school girls and boys who’d worship his every move. Camus was fortunate in that he only taught one class with Jinguji in it and the senior tended to keep himself, usually.

He wound up in detention for the week after getting into a fight with Ichinose over god knows what, probably a girl since these rich kids didn’t have much else to bicker over. Kotobuki had regaled them about the drama earlier this week over lunch, but Camus could only take so much gossip about teenagers before he tuned all of it out.

Camus picked up a section of the papers and set them down at the top of his desk, “you’ll have to do all of these, no leaving when you get bored.”

“I could never get bored in your presence, sensei,” Jinguji replied with a smirk as he went over to grab one of the empty chairs from a desk in the front row. 

Camus reached into his bag to dig out another red pen and sat it on the top of Jinguji’s pile as he sat down in the chair, “you’re just checking for grammar and spelling mistakes.”

“Gotcha,” Jinguji nodded and went to pick up the essay on the top of the pile. Camus didn’t really have much of an opinion on him other than hoping that he’d managed to stay out of trouble long enough to graduate in three months.

He got decent enough grades when he got around to turning in his work and Camus had watched him play a lead in the school musical last semester. Camus had zero knowledge of his acting and singing abilities beforehand, but he thought Jinguji pulled off Troy Bolton rather well.

“Sensei, can I ask you something?” Jinguji broke the silence after a few minutes of them both skimming through their essays. 

“Mmm...” Camus didn’t look up from the paper as he was writing a brief correction in the margin.

“Are you married?” 

“No,” Camus automatically responded as everyone was suddenly interested in his marital status as a man who hadn’t tied the knot by thirty yet. He still had a couple years before he could deal with that life crisis.

“Are you in a relationship then?”

“Nope,” Camus glanced up from the paper to see that at least Jinguji was making some progress and not just asking him silly questions.

“Why not?” Jinguji peered up to meet Camus’s gaze, “I thought the ladies and gents would be beating down your door.”

“I’m not interested in dating,” Camus said.

“Shame,” Jinguji said as he brought the pen to the essay once more, “bad relationship experience?”

“Not that it’s your business,” Camus replied as he flipped to the next page, “but somewhat.”

“I’m just trying to make conversation, sensei,” Jinguji said, “did you have a terrible ex?”

“Our life goals were different, neither of us were willing to compromise,” Camus said, “and there were numerous other small issues that simmered over. It was a clean break up, but I’m not looking to find anyone else.”

“Ah...” Jinguji set down the essay and reached for a second one from the pile, “what did they want to do?”

“Move overseas, I wanted to stay here,” Camus said, “I realized that I didn’t see myself picking up my entire life for their sake.”

“Do you ever regret it?” Jinguji asked.

“Nope,” Camus calmly responded, “it’s a stage of my life that’s passed, no use in dwelling on it.”

“Fair,” Jinguji said as another silence fell over them. 

Camus reached the last page of this essay and set it into the pile before picking up yet another. Jinguji turned out to be more useful than he assumed as he was focused on marking out all of various errors.

“So... when’s the last time you got any?” 

Camus crooked an eyebrow up as Jinguji looked back at him with a sly smile on his lips, “I wouldn’t answer that inappropriate question even if we weren’t on school grounds.”

“I’m not asking you to go into deep detail about your last lay, I’m just curious,” Jinguji smoothly answered.

Camus shook his head and went gazed down at the paper, “none of your business, Jinguji.”

“That means you’re currently on a dry spell, huh?” 

“It means that I’m not talking about my personal life with a student,” Camus replied, “especially not a minor.”

“Oi, I had my eighteenth birthday last month,” Jinguji said, “I’m a full grown adult now, sensei. I can talk about all the adult topics under the sun now.”

“Shall we have a discussion about the state of politics, then?”

“Fun adult topics,” Jinguji quickly replied.

“I don’t see why you’re so interested,” Camus murmured as he’d been drawing five too many circles in just the first two paragraphs of this essay, “most of you seem to think we don’t have lives outside of this school.”

“That’s why I’m so curious,” Jinguji said, “what does sensei do in his free time? How does sensei pick people up? Does sensei go to the club or is he on tindr? Or is grindr your preferred-”

“Jinguji,” Camus said with a small click of his tongue as Jinguji was still smiling back at him, “I have no use for such apps.”

“So you go to the club, then?” Jinguji set the essay down and rested his elbows on the desk as he settled his chin in the palm of his hand, “or maybe you have someone you can call up to take care of that?”

“Yes,” Camus simply said as he glanced away from the student’s amused eyes and went back to marking the essay. Seriously, how did this kid pass any of her Japanese classes?

“To which one?” 

Camus remained silent as he considered just drawing a circle enclosing the entire page and scribbling a huge zero in the top corner to save himself from reading the next five.

“Sensei, don’t ignore me.”

Jinguji’s deep voice sounded far more close than before and Camus blinked up to see that he was mere inches away from the student’s face. He leaned back in his chair as Jinguji let out a small laugh.

“If you aren’t going to help me with these essays, then leave,” Camus replied, “I don’t have time to mess around.”

“On the contrary, I think we both deserve a break,” Jinguji said as he was still leaning forward with his palms spread on the desk, “you’ve been grading papers for an hour now, don’t you want to have some fun?”

“Not your definition of fun,” Camus said.

“Yeah, I guess it’s unfair if I’m the only one having all the fun here,” Jinguji pulled back and a hint of relief pushed through Camus just before the student moved to sit on his desk, “you can ask me questions too if you want, I’m very open about my sex life.”

“What makes you think I’d have any interest in something like that?” Camus furrowed his brows as Jinguji’s fingers went to loosen the tie around his neck. 

“So that you know I’m not just your run of the mill virgin,” Jinguji slid the tie off and let it fall to the floor as his fingers worked on the white button up next, “you want to hear about my last fuck?”

Every bone in Camus’s body was screaming at him to stop this because even if Jinguji was an adult, this could still land him in a mountain of trouble. He wasn’t exactly the first student to try this antic, although that usually revolved around trying to bribe him for better grades.

Yet Camus just settled for crossing his arms over his chest as Jinguji undid the top button on his shirt. The teacher could admit that Jinguji was... attractive and there was a solid reason as to why he was so sought out by half of the student body.

And it had been months since he’d bothered texting Kurosaki for that. 

“It was with one of the cheerleaders,” Jinguji said as he went to undo the second button, “Akane or Reon, I don’t really remember which, but who can tell twins apart anyway? Not I was looking at her face, I was too busy taking her from behind.”

Camus was quiet as Jinguji glanced over at him, “and you want to know why I picked her out of everyone else who thirsts for my dick? She has the same blonde hair as you.”

The third button was loosened as Camus broke eye contact to see the tanned collarbone on display, “and I almost said your name when I came because you were all up in my head, but I kept my cool.”

Camus felt a rush of heat pulse through him as he met Jinguji’s eyes again, “Jinguji...”

“Sensei,” Jinguji gave Camus a lazy smile as he went to undo another button, “let’s have a little fun, we can get back to grading after. I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Again, every rational alarm bell was going off in his head. He could tell him to quit with this whole charade and Camus would do him the favor of pretending as if this never happened. He’d be free from this campus in three months, why would he risk this venture?

Camus stood up from his desk and made his way over the door as Jinguji watched from behind him. The teacher pushed it open and did a quick check of the hallway to see that it was barren of any life on either side.

Camus turned back to face the student and saw a hint of nervousness in those bright blue eyes as the older man lingered at the door for a few seconds. He looked away from Jinguji and curled his fingers around the knob before pulling the door closed, following by locking it.

“If I hear about any word of this getting out...” Camus said as he went back towards his desk.   
“I promised, didn’t I?” Jinguji grinned.

~

Unlike how every scene of this sort played out, Camus was not a fan of pushing all of these essays to the floor because that just meant extra work of separating the graded ones from the ones yet to be graded.

Jinguji was on him damn near instantly after he set the separated piles on one of the nearby desks and Camus’s head practically spun with how aggressive the student was with his kissing.

He regained some modicum of control as he guided Jinguji backwards towards the desk and ducked his head down to press wet, open mouthed kisses to his neck. Jinguji’s hands slid down his front to pull his tucked shirt out of his slacks and Camus only left his neck to toss his shirt aside.

“Holy shit...” Jinguji breathed out as he was welcomed to the gorgeous sight of Camus’s broad, muscled chest, sculpted abs, and thick arms. Camus allowed the student to ogle him for a few seconds as he relished in his reaction, thankful that he bothered to keep up with his workout regimen in some effort to counter his overly sweetened diet.

Their lips met in a heated passion once more as Camus pushed Jinguji’s blazer off of his shoulders and onto the desk. Jinguji’s hands freely roamed over his bare skin, stopping only to squeeze shamelessly at his pecs as Camus’s tongue delved into his mouth.

“I wanted to fuck you, but I think I’ve changed my mind,” Jinguji said as he reluctantly broke away from the kiss first as his fingers were still eagerly groping at Camus’s chest, “want to be wrecked by my sensei.”

“In what world do you think I’d ever let you top?” Camus said as he wrapped his pale fingers around one of Jinguji’s slender wrists and drew it down to the waistband of his pants, “I do have to admire your ambition, however.”

“Aw, is sensei too masculine to take a dick?” Jinguji wasted no time in going to palm at the bulge in Camus’s pants at his direction, “it doesn’t make you weak, ojiisan. If anything I would die to see you riding my cock.”

Camus reached out to roughly grab at the back of Jinguji’s hair and evoked a small moan as he pulled at that silky, orange hair, “I’m starting to understand why you’re always getting into trouble.”

Jinguji sent him a cocky smile in return as Camus tightened his grip on his hair, “you want to show me how talented that mouth is at something other than spouting whatever comes to mind?”

“Hell yeah,” Jinguji responded as his deft fingers got to work in unbuckling Camus’s belt. Their positions were soon reversed as the teacher was sitting on the desk now with the student kneeling comfortably between his spread legs.

“Ah... wait,” Jinguji murmured as he grabbed his bag propped up against the side of the desk and dug around for a few seconds to pull out a small, half-empty bottle of lube. Camus couldn’t even pretend to be shocked as Jinguji rid himself of his pants before reclaiming his position between the man’s legs. 

“You can facefuck me if you want,” Jinguji casually said as one of his hands curled around the base of Camus’s shaft, “and pull my hair, but you already know that.”

Camus’s hands remained on either side of the desk as Jinguji didn’t hesitate to take his length between his lips. His only visible reaction was a small sigh as Jinguji worked fast to swallow him down with minimal teasing, just how Camus liked it. 

At the same time, the student’s other hand was slotted between his own legs and presumably stretching himself open for the older man. Part of Camus ached to do that himself as he loved taking someone apart with only his fingers, but alas, time was of the essence.

Maybe next time.

Camus instantly discarded that dangerous line of thought as his fingers curled against the hardwood while he watched Jinguji enthusiastically bob his head up and down his cock. 

The moment their eyes met, Jinguji let out a low moan with a clear, cute smile in his eyes as his mouth was full of his teacher’s cock. This was downright  _ sinful _ , how could someone look unreasonably cute and irresistibly sexy while sucking a dick?

Camus took matters into his own hands as his fingers found their way into Jinguji’s hair again and he gave a rough thrust into his lewd mouth. Jinguji responded with another muffled moan that pushed Camus to fuck into his mouth again as he kept a fierce grip on his hair.

He almost hated just how good everything about this felt, how in this moment he was willing to risk his entire career if only for a piece of ridiculously hot ass. Camus had grown so used to his typical routine that he could barely remember the last time he did anything this spontaneous.

A couple tears rolled down Jinguji’s cheeks accompanied by the sweet, erotic sounds of him gagging as Camus was relentless in fucking that slutty mouth that riled him up to this point. No one had ever been quite this bold with their intentions when approaching the teacher, not since he tended to excude a fuck yourself aura as dubbed by Kotobuki.

What made Jinguji courageous enough to try his luck with him when even a few of his coworkers were terrified to cross his path?

Camus pulled out of Jinguji’s mouth as he felt himself near release and the student spent a few moments coughing and trying to catch his breath, causing him to wonder if he’d been too rough with him.

The question died on Camus’s tongue as Jinguji hopped up to his feet and pressed a content, needy kiss onto his lips. Camus couldn’t help smiling into the kiss as his hands reached to squeeze at Jinguji’s ass.

“Got yourself all ready for me?” Camus said as one of his fingers trailed down to rub over the slick hole.

“Yes, fuck me now, sensei,” Jinguji practically keened into his touch as Camus slipped his finger inside, down to the knuckle. 

“You got a condom in there or do I have to go all the way to my office to grab one?”

“Got you covered,” Jinguji gave him a wink before leaning down to dig into his bag once more to retrieve a packet. He quickly tore it open and rolled it over Camus’s length, giving it a couple firm strokes.

Camus took him in one more kiss before flipping their positions once more and encouraged Jinguji to bend over the desk by turning him around by the shoulder. He still had his shirt on, but Camus found that to be sexy as he pushed up the wrinkled fabric to reveal that smooth back underneath.

His hand took Jinguji’s hip with one hand as he guided his cock slowly inside of his tight hole with the other. Jinguji let out a small gasp as he was filled to the brim by Camus’s thick length and the older man waited once he fully sheathed. 

It took all of his control  _ not  _ to fuck harshly into that searing heat.

“You can move now,” Jinguji said as he peered behind him, “don’t treat me like glass because one bad move will break your hip, ojiisan.”

Camus spared himself the effort of rolling his eyes as he drug his cock out, then slammed hard back into him. He moved his hand from Jinguji’s hip to the desk as he leaned further over him and used his other hand to push the side of student’s face into the hard surface.

Camus had a feeling Jinguji was a screamer with how he seemed to be trying so hard to conceal his moans as his teacher steadily picked up the pace. He wondered just how loud he’d get if given the right chance in a more secluded area...

Again, Camus warded off those thoughts by concentrating on driving his hips harder into Jinguji. His slid his hand from Jinguji’s cheek to the back of his neck to keep him pinned down as he was chasing back his orgasm.

“Sensei I’m so close...” Jinguji groaned, “touch me,  _ please _ .”

Camus snapped his hips once more before moving his hand from the desk to Jinguji’s leaking, neglected cock. His lips barely brushed against the student’s ear as he squeezed that throbbing cock encased in his lanky fingers, “say my name when you come, Ren.”

“C-Camus...!”

~

Camus eyed that now intimidating pile of essays as Jinguji slipped his blazer back over his shoulders. He’d just have to get to the rest of them when he went back home because there was no way he’d be able to focus after... that.

“You still want help with that?” Jinguji said with his dumb, sly smile as he produced a hair tie from his pocket and went to tie his into a low ponytail.

“Go home, Jinguji,” Camus replied while walking over to pick up the essays.

“Fine, fine,” Jinguji scooped up his bag from the floor and pulled the strap over his shoulder, “I had fun, sensei~”

“You better be gone by the time I sit back down at my desk.”

“So rude,” he didn’t need to look over at him to know that he was probably pouting, “but I’m out, don’t worry.”

Camus gathered up the essays and rounded behind his desk as he heard the classroom door open, then shut within a few moments. There is no way he could allow this to happen again.

_... _

_... _

_... _

The graduation ceremony went off without a hitch and while Camus would never show it, he did always get a bit emotional at sending off another group of his students off into the real world. 

He could only hope that his influence from teaching over the past year would help them stay on the right path, or at least they’d be educated in the history that led up to their modern world.

This didn’t mean that he’d be getting a three month summer vacation however, he’d likely be taking up a few students that the stables to coach. He’d participated in competitive show jumping and dressage back in high school and a couple years into university, but now these days it was just a hobby.

Camus checked through his desk drawers once more to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything important behind, although he supposed it didn’t matter much. Kurosaki and he had been sharing the same office between their classes going on four years now. 

The chances of them moving anytime soon were fairly low.

“You want a ride to our place?” Kurosaki asked from his side of his desk. Kotobuki was throwing a party at their home and invited select teachers and staff to join them. Camus was always at the top of the list whether he wanted to be or not.

“No, I have a few more matters to deal with, but I promise I’ll drop by,” Camus replied as he was looking through the third bottom drawer.

“You fuckin’ better, else Rei is going to sulk, again,” Kurosaki said, “and do these matters involve a certain person by the name of-”

“Shut it,” Camus popped back up to see Kurosaki just smirking back him. He wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to find out about his... fling with Jinguji, but Camus made the mistake of ignoring his texts one afternoon when they were messing around in this very office.

Kurosaki just told him that it wasn’t his problem and there was another month until graduation at the time, so he couldn’t really give a shit as to what Camus was doing. It was then that Camus was thankful for their friendship that’d stretched a little over two decades now.

They’d known each other since middle school, but didn’t actually talk until the first year of high school when they were stuck together in a group science project with Kotobuki and Kiryuin. 

It was a miracle they’d even managed to pass.

Their friendship shifted towards the romantic side in university when Kurosaki drunkenly confessed to him and they dated for about a year and a half before calling it quits due to overwhelming stress from school, work, and their constantly clashing personalities.

They both still bickered over silly things whenever the opportunity came up, but Camus would have to consider the man one of his closest friends after all these years. Kurosaki hadn’t said much about Jinguji since walking in on them, but that didn't stop him from teasing Camus either.

“You going to bring him to the party then? I’m sure we’ll have enough juice to go around.”

Camus just shook his head as Kurosaki let out an ugly laugh, “I’m ending it today.”

“Right.”

“I am, he’s going to university two hours away from here and I’m sure he’ll find someone else to mess with in no time,” Camus replied.

“Uh huh...” Kurosaki nodded, “I’ll believe that when I see it, Mister-I-Was-Definitely-Going-To-End-This-A-Month-Ago.”

“It’ll be easier now,” Camus said, “we’ll have absolutely no reason to see each other.”

“If you say so,” Kurosaki rose from his chair and picked his up his bag that was laying by his desk, “ya know, I don’t think I’ve seen you this whipped since Sumeragi.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.”

“Remember to lock the door this time, idiot,” Kurosaki gave Camus a lazy wave as he headed out and Camus only clicked his tongue in response. Maybe Jinguji wouldn’t show up, there  _ had  _ to be far more pressing things for him to attend to.

It wasn’t even supposed to go this far.

Jinguji dropped by his classroom just a week later once school was let out for the day and Camus was set on rejecting his advances... or that’s what he told himself before those bold, soft lips were on his. 

The teacher stopped pretending that he had any self control when it came to the student after the fourth time he saw him waiting across the way from his classroom door. His overall fears about getting in trouble lessened the further their quick trysts went on and with how his name hadn’t come up in the watercooler talk, he was confident that Jinguji really hadn’t told anyone.

Jinguji having to graduate gave Camus the perfect excuse to end this. All this boiled down to was sex and he was sure that Jinguji had been hooking up with other people anyway.

This would be an easy, clean break.

“Sensei.”

Camus glanced over to the doorway to see Jinguji leaning on it with his thumbs dipped into his pockets. It was the first time that Camus had seen him outside of his school or gym uniform and good lord did his long legs look incredible in those tight jeans.

He paired them with a plain, black tank top that allowed his bare arms and collarbone to be fully exposed and Camus was fairly sure that an outfit as simple as this shouldn’t be turning him on this much.

“Lock the door behind you and get over here,” Camus said as he remained seated in his chair. 

Jinguji nearly dashed over after he quickly closed and locked the door, then went to straddle his former teachers lap. Camus’s hands were hot on his waist as their tongues met in a rushed, passionate set of kisses. They hadn’t been alone like this in two weeks because of all the preparation surrounding graduation and Camus may have been using it as an excuse to distance himself.

With how Jinguji was desperately shoving his tongue down his throat and starting to grind in his lap, it was as if he hadn’t spoken to Camus in months. Although the teacher wasn’t exactly innocent as his fingers had already dug underneath that thin fabric to pinch at one of Jinguji’s nipples.

“Someone missed me,” Jinguji said with a cocky grin as he pulled back to catch his breath. Camus responded by pinching at his nipple harder to evoke a short moan from him.

“I’m not the one gyarating in someone’s lap like a desperate whore,” Camus said, “and you came earlier than expected, were you that eager to get fucked by me?”

“Yeah,” Jinguji replied as he rested a hand on the back of the chair and rolled his hips on Camus, “I waited two fucking weeks for this, I haven’t even jerked off because I wanted to save it all for you, sensei.”

Camus felt a flush of heat pool in his groin as Jinguji leaned in to whisper in his ear, “so you better fuck me real good, ojiisan. I want to be limping out of here.”

“God,” Camus breathed out as Jinguji took the lobe of his ear between his lips and briefly sucked on it. 

“Name’s Ren, but I accept being called by my title as well.”

“You’re insufferable,” Camus rolled his eyes as a deep laugh went off by his ear, “and for that, I think you should fuck yourself.”

“Eh?” Jinguji pulled back to look down at Camus.

“Ride me, Ren,” Camus’s hand slid down Jinguji’s stomach and took hold of the prominent bulge in his jeans, “show me how much you missed me and maybe I’ll let you come if I’m satisfied with your performance.”

“Here I thought I already passed all my fucking exams,” Jinguji replied.

“As far as I know, this is the only fucking exam you’ve taken,” Camus said as he gave the man another squeeze, “but given how promiscuous you are...”

Jinguji blinked back at him and just a second later he let out a sharp laugh as the realization hit him, “you really are an ojiisan!”

Camus simply responded by groping at his bulge once more and turned that adorable laugh into a sweet moan. 

It took mere moments for Jinguji to shrug out of his pants and sit back on the desk with his legs spread for Camus’s three fingers. The teacher brought their previously rushed pace to a slow crawl as he took his time stretching Jinguji out. It was terribly rare that they’d have more than an hour or so to mess around.

But now all Camus had on his plate was Kotobuki’s party later that evening and nothing else. Jinguji didn’t appear to be in much of a rush either as his fingers were curled around the back of Camus’s neck and he’d been peppering his lips and jaw with steady, light kisses.

It was oddly intimate.

Camus’s fingers abruptly stopped as he met those lidded blue eyes, Jinguji’s expression was one of pure, fucked out bliss even if they hadn’t gotten to the main course yet. His hair was falling out of his ponytail and made him look more irresistible to Camus.

“M’ready for my exam, sensei,” Jinguji said, “let’s switch places?”

Camus wordlessly nodded as he pulled his fingers out and soon he was sitting on his desk, somewhat thankful that he’d moved out the monitors yesterday so they had just enough space across both desks.

Jinguji was back in his lap once more with a hand braced on Camus’s shoulder as the other took hold of his cock. He took his bottom lip between his teeth as he fully seated himself while Camus was gently stroking his side.

“You good?” Camus asked.

“Mmm...” Jinguji faintly smiled back at him before Camus felt his back hit Kurosaki’s desk, “I expect to be graded fairly, so pay attention only to me, sensei.”

Camus’s hands took Jinguji’s hips as his hips rose, then slammed back down on the cock inside of him. Jinguji didn’t need to ask Camus to keep his eyes on him as it was impossible to even consider looking away from the gorgeous sight in front of him.

Jinguji pulled out his ponytail entirely and set a steady, fast pace as he bounced on Camus. His own cock was hard and displayed his tight stomach, making Camus reach out to wrap his pale fingers around the shaft.

Jinguji wasn’t holding back as much with his moans of pleasure, but he made sure to filter himself enough not to scream out Camus’s name... which kind of bothered him as he’d still never gotten the chance to hear his name as more than a quiet whisper.

“How am I doing?” Jinguji asked as both of his hands rested on Camus’s chest and squeezed roughly at his pecs, “do I get a passing mark now, sensei?”

“Mmm...” Camus groaned as Jinguji continued to grope and ride him. He’d never been with someone who was as obsessed with his chest as Jinguji was... it was weird, but the younger one was always so excited to get his hands on him.

“Sensei,” Jinguji leaned down to nip at Camus’s lip, “I told you to pay attention to me... I really want to pass this exam.”

“Fuck that,” Camus growled as he thrusted his hips up into that slick, tight hole and sped up the strokes on Jinguji's cock that was sandwiched between both of them. Jinguji loudly moaned in his ear and rocked back to match Camus’s sudden, hard thrusts.

Jinguji was the first to be pushed to the edge as Camus felt warm liquid cover his hand and stomach, triggering his own release into the condom shortly afterwards. Neither made an immediate attempt to move as Jinguji nuzzled at Camus’s neck and the teacher used his free hand to idly stroke at Jinguji’s back. 

~

“What’re you doin’ after leaving campus?” Jinguji asked as he was perched back on the desk after putting his clothes back on. 

“Kotobuki is throwing a party, but that won’t be for a couple more hours,” Camus replied as he was tucking his shirt back into his pants, “do you have any plans?”

Jinguji lightly shrugged as his fingers tapped along the desk, “I was invited to like three different parties, but I might just hang out with Masa, Aimi ad Eiji. Don’t really feel like getting wasted with random people.”

“Getting wasted with friends is always a superior choice,” Camus pulled his phone out from his pocket and tapped the camera app to make sure that his appearance wasn’t too unsightly.

“I guess, but I’m not really into all that,” Jinguji replied, “let me waste my time getting my ass kicked in smash by Aimi while stuffing my face with junk food.”

“Nerd,” Camus murmured as he tapped out of the app and glanced back at Jinguji, “that’s probably a better way to go about it than I did.”

“Oh, was sensei a party boy back in the ancient days of yore?” Jinguji asked, “and damn right I’m a proud nerd~”

“Only because Kotobuki and Kiryuin were constantly getting into the dumbest situations,” Camus responded, “Kurosaki always went along with them if only to minimize the damage.”

“Ooo, I’m so curious now,” Jinguji said.   
“Well...” Camus hesitated a bit before continuing, this had been their longest, non-sex or school focused conversation they’d ever had. This was supposed to be a quick last fuck then he’d end it here.

“Don’t leave me hanging,” Jinguji faintly pouted, “I’m sure I can tell you wilder stories than whatever you ojiisans did in the stone period.”

“Ugh, why did I ever enable this,” Camus rolled his eyes as Jinguji slid off the desk to invade Camus’s space. 

“Because you love my ass,” Jinguji winked before pressing a teasing kiss to Camus’s lips, “and my cock, and the way I call you sensei and-”

“Hush,” Camus met him back with another kiss, this one lasting a little longer than a few seconds as he savored the taste of Jinguji. 

“Then...” Jinguji started, “you think I can get your number? Or email? Or address so I can send you letters? I don’t really know how in touch you are with current tech.”

“Jinguji,” Camus tried to say with a hint of irritation, but the younger one only slyly smiled back at him, “...give me your phone. I’ll give you my personal number, but if you spam me with texts or junk, I’m blocking you.” 

“I would  _ never  _ send you twenty cat memes in a row,” Jinguji said as he handed his phone over after unlocking it, “that’s Aimi’s thing.”

“Shocking,” Camus murmured as he quickly tapped in his number, then handed it back to Jinguji, “I’m serious, don’t flood me with nonsense.”

“I won’t, I wont,” Jinguji said as he was practically beaming now, “thank you, Camus.”

“Mmm...” Camus said as he turned to go retrieve his bag, “get out of here, Ren.”

“Aye aye~”

Once Jinguji had left the office, Camus let out the heaviest sigh and pulled his phone out once more.

_ Camus >>> Kuro _

Camus: He tricked me into giving him my number.

Kuro: just like he tricked you into fucking him?

Camus: shut up

Kuro: I’m so telling Rei and Van

Camus DON’T.

RANMARU I SWEAR TO GOD

Kuro: ahahahahahah 

Alcohol is on you then 😎

_... _

_... _

_... _

Ren would be leaving their sleepy town for university tomorrow morning with Mikaze, Hijirikawa, and Ootori. He’d be shacking up with Mikaze because Hijirikawa swore that there was no way in hell they’d survive under the same roof for a week.

Camus declined any form of a roommate in university despite Kotobuki wanting them all to stay together as he assumed that’d end up in some sort of disaster. The only other person he’d willingly lived with was his ex and after he moved out, Camus was alone again.

At least until Ren made it his business to come over and stay the night multiple times as if he owned the place. Camus should have never told him his address, in fact he should have never given him his number in the first place, but he was unable to say ‘no’ to that dumb face.

The summer had definitely been more eventful than Camus had originally planned. Ren was rather inquisitive about Camus’s life outside of the classroom and that led to the teacher taking him out to the stables to introduce him to his horse, along with a few of the students he’d mentored.

That turned out to be a mistake because of course Ren would use his charms on damn near anyone he spoke to, including the horses and barn cats. Camus definitely didn’t lose his cool the moment they were back at his home and Ren  _ definitely  _ wasn’t sporting a hickey on his neck that a collar wouldn’t be able to cover the following day.

When Camus wasn’t coaching at the stables, he tended to his other hobby of baking, Ren was more than enthusiastic to act as his taste tester when it’d usually be Kotobuki or Kurosaki. He also brought up several random recipes that he’d find on the internet to Camus and there were only a couple that they both disliked, but otherwise Camus was glad that he could at least count on Ren’s good taste when it came to baked goods.

Camus learned about Ren’s hobbies as well that ranged from playing video games, recording song covers for his small youtube channel with his friends, and he was ridiculously good at darts.

Camus did ask early on if his parents cared about his whereabouts, but he skirted over the topic by saying that his father worked all of the time with no mention of his mother. He decided to leave the topic alone as he didn’t really have much of a relationship with his own parents other than them putting in the bare minimal effort to raise him.

It’s why he generally didn’t mind being alone and often resisted getting too close with people, but with someone like Kotobuki constantly barging in on our life and making sure you were included in everything, well... that was hard to outright reject.

Ren was a bit like his best friend in that aspect, the younger one always showed interest in whatever he was doing and that wound up in Camus doing the same for Ren. He took the time to watch through his youtube channel, tried (and miserably failed) to play one of Ren’s favorite video games, and even bought a dart board to put up in the second, unused room of the house.

It was... nice having someone around again, Camus nearly forgot what it felt like to have someone else to cook for, to share his hobbies with, to simply enjoy their company without needing to go out somewhere...

_... _

_... _

_... _

_ “Are you really just going to leave after everything we’ve built up together? Everything I’ve done for you?” _

_ “Camus, it’s not that I don’t appreciate what you’ve done... and you know I love you deeply, but I don’t think you feel the same way.” _

_ “What do you mean? Of course I love you. Everything I do is for you, for us.” _

_ “I don’t know... it feels as if you’re doing this out of obligation. Like... you have a checklist of things to do everyday to show that you love me. This all feels very... hollow... like I’m only here to fulfill some sort of goal in your mind.” _

_ “That’s nonsense, Kira, I...” _

_... _

_... _

_... _

“Baron?”

Camus was snapped back to reality by a soft pinch on his cheek and Ren’s deep voice calling him that ridiculous nickname. He said that Camus looked like royalty whenever he was taking part in dressage and that’s how the name spawned.

“What?” Camus said as he reached out for his tea cup sitting alongside his plate that still had an untouched cinnamon roll on it.

“You just seem lost in your thoughts this morning, grumpy ojjisan,” Ren said as Camus brought the cup to his lips, “wait-”

The harsh, bitter liquid hit Camus’s tongue and he immediately made a disgusted noise and set the cup back down, “...you forgot to add at least ten spoonfuls of sugar and cream.”

“You don’t say?” Camus replied as he dipped a smaller spoon into the ceramic container of sugar. Ren gifted him this a couple weeks ago because it had little seagulls painted all over it.

“Ah... you sound so cold today, I think I may get frostbite if I keep sitting here,” Ren said while digging his fork into the fluffy eggs on his plate.

Camus was silent as he possibly filled his teacup with more sugar than actual coffee, but even as he gave the drink another taste there was still something terribly bitter about it.

“There was something I wanted to talk about... but given your current mood...” Ren spoke up after a few moments of the two quietly eating.

“Talk,” Camus simply replied.

“I...” Ren’s rare, nervous gaze met Camus’s and he gulped before speaking again, “I wanted to talk about us.”

“There is no us to talk about.” Camus said, “this arrangement was purely for sex and nothing more.”

Ren’s shoulders slightly slumped as he briefly glanced away from Camus and the older man hoped that would be the end of it, but he faced him once more, “are you really going to sit here and say that you feel nothing for me?”

“I don’t,” Camus responded as he picked up his now half-eaten cinnamon roll and took a bite.

“You don’t, what, feel anything for me or you don’t want to confront the possibility that you might?” Ren said, “I’m not exactly the most experienced when it comes to this area, but compared to how you treated me when we first fucked and now? There is no way in hell you were in it just for the sex.”

Camus furrowed his eyebrows as he turned away from Ren’s firm gaze on him, “you’re right, you’re not experienced in this in the slightest. You’re too young to properly comprehend what you think you’re feeling. The moment you’re in uni, you’ll forget about me as soon as a pretty girl looks in your direction.”

“Don’t even give me that bullshit,” Ren said, “I know what I want and it’s you. You’re the only person I’ve been with, the only person I can be my true self around, the only one who doesn’t just see me as some hot piece of ass or a meal ticket.”

“Just because I treat you like a human being doesn’t mean I necessarily feel anything more for you,” Camus replied.

“Really? Why don’t you look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t feel a fucking thing for me,” Ren responded, “if you do then I’ll believe you and I’ll drop this.”

Camus reached out for his tea cup to see that it was nearly empty, “don’t be foolish, Jinguji.”

“You can’t say it, can you?” Ren said, “you always get like this when something is bothering you. You always shut down and hope that I’ll move on to something else and if this was any other topic, I’d do that, but I can’t now. We need to have this conversation and you can’t be a stubborn child about it.”

“I’m being a stubborn child?” Camus finally jerked his head up to meet Ren’s eyes, “you’re the one trying to push your delusions on me because you can’t accept that I don’t want to continue with this.”

“Why don’t you?” Ren asked, “I’ll be two hours aaway, but we can always call and text and I’ll come out on the weekends to visit you. We can make this work, Camus.”

“No we can’t,” Camus firmly replied as he hurriedly rose from his seat, “and that’s the end of this discussion.”

“You can’t just back out now because you’re too fucking afraid to face your own feelings for me,” Ren was soon on his feet as well, “I know there’s something there, I know you lo-”

“I don’t love you and I will never love you,” Camus said as he balled his fists at the side, “I’m relieved that you’re leaving tomorrow because then I’ll have nothing else to do with you. Is that what you wanted to hear, Jinguji?”

Ren’s mouth opened, but he quickly closed it as he stepped away from the table, “... why?”

“Why what? Why did I put up with you all summer?” Camus said, “you know damn well why.”

“No I...” Ren let out a sigh and turned away from the older man, “...I get it.”

“Good,” Camus soon made his way to the front door and plucked the keys that were hanging up on the wall, then headed outside into the warm, late summer morning.

~

_ Ren >>> Camus _

Ren: I don’t know when you’ll be coming back, but I’ve packed up my things and left.

I’m sorry for trying to push anything on you, I... you were right about me just being hopeful and delusional about this.

I don’t want this to affect our friendship... I did really enjoy spending time with you.

I’ll give you space though... but I hope to hear from you soon.

_ ✓ Read Over 3 Years Ago. _

_ ~ _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 will be posted on Ren's birthday!
> 
> I was supposed to write a renmyuai fic, but oni ai didn't come home so he doesn't get to have any fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday ren ilysm have my babies ♡♡♡

Camus was looking through the envelopes he pulled out of his mailbox when he briefly paused on a plain white one that lacked a return address. The handwriting of his own name and address was vaguely familiar, but the chilly weather outside caused the man to go inside before he could inspect it much further.

He’d just gotten home from what felt like an excessively long day at school and set the mail aside on the kitchen counter as he went off into his bedroom to change into something more comfortable. 

His attention returned back to the stack of physical mail after he sifted through his work emails, messages, and tended to his mobile games. He still kept up with his baking empire, but picked up a horse game that he’d definitely spent too much money on in the past six months.

Camus ignored the bills to pick up the mysterious envelope and carefully tore it open to reveal two tickets that were enclosed within a short letter. The tickets seemed to be for some music festival or competition of sorts that was next month on Valentines’ Day in Tokyo. The last time Camus had been in the city was with his friends during the winter break they had, otherwise he rarely bothered to travel that far from home.

_ ‘Hey, I know we haven’t talked in a while, but I'd really appreciate it if you came to watch our band. It’s the first time we’ll be playing in front of such a big crowd and I want you there to watch us kick everyone’s ass and take first place.  _

_ -Ren _ _ ♡ _ _ ’ _

Camus looked from the letter in one hand and the tickets in the other, it’s true that he hadn’t spoken to Jinguji since that fateful morning. He didn’t have to put much effort into avoiding him either since he left the following day and Camus was soon busy welcoming a new batch of seniors for the semester.

Kurosaki and Kotobuki teased him about it for a few months, but as the years passed the subject of Camus fooling around with a student faded with other gossip taking over. Camus did his best to put Jinguji behind him, either through working, spending extra time at the stables, or finding someone else to distract him for a night. He still held no interest in maintaining a relationship with anyone, but a small, bothersome part of him would always compare them to Jinguji.

He  _ really  _ hated to admit when Kurosaki was right, but just like Kira... Jinguji was a hard one to simply fuck and forget. Only this time he shoved Jinguji away instead of repeating the same mistakes that led to Kira leaving.

Not that it mattered much anyway, his former student had probably found someone else to mess around with and forgot about his infatuation with his teacher. That’s all it was in the end, just a hormone driven, inexperienced teenager who didn’t know any better.

Now while Camus had avoided directly looking up anything about what Jinguji was up to, he did get to overhear his students go on about the band that he’d formed with Mikaze and Hijrikawa. They were naturally the talk of their small, private school and Camus may have had some vague idea about a televised talent show they’d entered in.

He left the kitchen with the tickets still in hand and went over to sit on the couch, then took his phone out of his pocket to go into the only group chat he bothered with.

_ Camus >>> Reiji’s Harem Of Daddies _

Camus: Jinguji mailed me two tickets to this talent show... 

Reiji: OOOOOOO:

Wow we can go together now!! :D

Camus: Who said I was giving you this other ticket?

Reiji: D:

Dw Ran-ran and I have our own!

Camus: Oh.

Is anyone else going?

Van: meeeee!

Camus: Ugh.

Van: :D

Who are you going to bring with you Myu~

Camus: Idk, I just now got them.

Reiji: plenty of time to find a date 

Oh and we’re getting a hotel for the weekend so you can just stay w/ us.

Camus: All of us in the same room together?

Van: nope! I have an extra bed in mine

Camus: k

Wait, why?

Van: they were short on rooms

Camus: oh

Ran: try to find a date that’s not currently in the student body

Camus: fuck off

Van: HAAHAHAHHAAH

Reiji: RAN-RAN

Ran: what, yall act like you weren’t thinking the same thing

Camus tapped out of the chat to skim through his contact list, there were a couple people who came to mind... but did he really want to bother with them? Why did Jinguji have to send him two tickets in the first place? 

He slightly frowned as he glanced at the tickets once more, his eyes lingering on the date. Valentines’ Day was also Jinguji’s birthday which was a bit ironic given how much he detested chocolate.

Camus pushed the date business aside as he opened up youtube to search up the band’s channel. He hadn’t heard any of their music and even unsubbed from Jinguji’s solo channel shortly after to stomp down any hint of temptation.

**_Bloody Shadows (Drama Ver.) - Hijimi’s Coven [20:27]_ **

_ 1,720,576 views - 350k likes/17k dislikes - Uploaded 1 year ago _

Camus knew that their band was popular around the school and their small town, but he had no idea that they were pulling in this many views. Although the talent show they’d been on probably helped boost their numbers too. 

And if he was going to this talent show, he may as well familiarize himself with the music, right?

_... _

_... _

_... _

Camus stood in line just outside of the venue with Kurosaki, Kotobuki, Kiryuin, and much to Kurosaki’s amusement, a student who he gave the ticket to after they aced one of his tests as a prize. 

She’d slacked in his class for the past semester, but the moment he offered up this free ticket as an incentive, she jumped it faster than he could finish the sentence. 

She claimed to be a huge fan of the whole band, but Mikaze was her bias as he was the former president of the robotics club when she was in her freshman year. They won some big nationwide competition that year and Mikaze hugged her.

She still hadn’t washed that shirt since.

Camus may have tuned out half the conversation on the train ride here in favor of listening to the band and Jinguji’s songs on repeat in a playlist he made a couple weeks ago. It wasn’t the genre that he usually listened to, but the allure of Jinguji’s seductive voice drew him into this hell.

And he could  _ swear  _ that one of these songs were about him, the lyrics only missed calling him out by name. Camus tried not to dwell too hard on that possibly, he wasn’t the only person in this world that Jinguji had sex with.

...but he may have been the only one to consistently fuck him on a desk.

The line moved quickly as it was designated for people who had tickets and once inside, Camus split off to find his seat that was located just behind the front row. He was pleased that Jinguji had managed to get him these excellent seats, right up until he saw that his other three friends were sitting in the same row.

He would never forget the sound of their ugly laughs as it instantly clicked for him, no wonder they were so secretive about where they were seated and why Van booked a double.

Assholes.

_... _

_... _

_... _

_ ‘And up next is Hijimi’s Coven!’ _

_ The crowd cheers deafened the theater as Ren went out onto the darkened stage with Ai and Masato. His nerves had settled down the moment he stood in his proper position and the backing track started to play. _

_ The area around the stage began to light up as Ai sung first and Ren spared a quick glance to the row where he would be sitting. Reiji had already told them that Camus was coming, but Ren wouldn’t believe it until he saw it with his very own eyes. _

_ How his heart didn’t end up in a bloody pulp on the stage once he saw the older man looking back at him was a mystery... but he’d have to worry about that later as Masato’s line was almost done. _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_ ~ _

Camus soon found himself seated directly across from Jinguji in a much too noisy restaurant. Their band had won second place, but the loss didn’t sullen their spirits any and they still got a hefty cash prize paired with vast exposure from the millions of live viewers.

Camus was set on going back to their hotel once it was over, but Kotobuki claimed he could get them into the afterparty and well, here they were. 

Mikaze and Ootori were seated together to the left of Jinguji as the student was next to Camus. Hirijikawa was to his right with Kotobuki while Kurosaki and Kiryuin were across from them.

The rest of the restaurant was filled with the other contestants, family, staff, and numerous others. Camus didn’t really mind all the commotion, but he from how subdued Jinguji was, he must’ve not felt too comfortable surrounded by so many people.

_... _

_... _

_... _

_ “What are you moping about?” Camus spoke up from behind Jinguji after watching him stare down at his phone for a few moments with an oddly pensive look on his face. _

_ “I’m not moping,” Jinguji replied with a faint smile, “I just... ran out of excuses to not go to this big party this weekend...” _

_ “Just don’t show up,” Camus said, “you won’t get arrested for outright saying no.” _

_ “Oh right... I can do that now, huh?” Jinguji said as his smile grew wider and rapidly tapped something into his phone. _

_... _

_... _

_... _

Camus picked up his phone from beside his plate and scrolled through his messages to see that Jinguji’s conversation thread was sitting at the very bottom. A small pang of guilt ran through Camus as he tapped it and saw the last set of messages the other man sent.

_ Camus >>> Ren  _

Camus: I’m going to the restroom in 5.

Camus glanced up from his phone to see that Jinguji was now looking over at his phone. His eyes quickly met the teacher’s and Camus felt his stomach drop as Jinguji gave him that sweet smile that he so dearly missed.

Camus briefly busied himself by gulping down the rest of his drink before rising from his seat to head off to the restroom. He pushed open the door to see one other man at a urinal, but otherwise there didn’t seem to be anyone else in here.

Camus glanced at the mirror as he made his way down to the far end of the counter to see Jinguji was right on his heels. He hadn’t really thought much on what he would say once they were alone as they only exchanged quick greetings earlier. 

Camus turned around to lean back against the wall and watched as Jinguji went to scoot up onto the counter with his gaze steadily avoiding him, “how’ve you been?”

“Mmm... I don’t know,” Jinguji answered as his back hit the mirror and he folded his hands in his lap, “is sensei only asking to be polite?”

“You’ve been quiet for this whole dinner, it’s unlike you,” Camus said.

Jinguji finally turned his eyes to Camus and let out a soft sigh as he brought up one of his hands to rub at the back of his neck, “I’m just... overwhelmed, I guess. We only signed up for fun just to see how far we’d go and didn’t think we’d get this... popular. It’s fucking mindblowing going from twenty thousand to seven hundred thousand followers nearly over night.”

“There’s just been so much thrown at us and I’ve had zero time to process it all,” Jinguji continued, “and everyone’s asking what we’re going to do next or if we’re signing up with some record company or do we have plans to do this or that and like, I don’t even know what the hell I’m going to eat for breakfast tomorrow, let alone have my whole career path planned out.”

“What do  _ you  _ want to do?” Camus asked.

Jinguji pursed his lips as he glanced away from the teacher, “I’ll do whatever Aimi and Masa want to do. I enjoy making music and being on stage whether I’m by myself or with them. It doesn’t to me if I become a huge star or I’m stuck in my room making covers for youtube, I finally found a purpose in life with music and acting.”

“And...” Jinguji turned his gaze back to Camus once more, “I’m really glad you came to witness this moment in my life... no matter what happens from here on... you came here to support us and that means the world to me. It doesn’t matter if we lost... because I feel like I won just getting you here, Camus.”

Camus blinked back at Jinguji as he could feel an odd lump starting to form in his throat, “...Ren.”

“Now that is probably the most honest answer I’ve given tonight,” Ren said as he let out a relieved sigh paired with a smile, “I was going crazy from holding that in, but now I feel so much better.”

Ren then slid off the counter and tucked his hands into his pockets, “I won’t take up anymore of your time, I know you’d probably rather be anywhere el-”

“Can you shut up for five seconds?” Camus interrupted as he reached out to grab Ren’s arm, “you can’t say something like that and just walk away without giving me a chance to respond.”

Ren looked to where Camus was holding his arm, then raised an eyebrow as he met his gaze, “and what did you want to tell me, sensei?”

Camus’s brain chose this exact moment to vacate his skull as he found it difficult to even find the right words to say. 

He’d spent so much time suppressing these feelings and trying to banish the thoughts of Ren from his head that when it came down to it... he didn’t know how to articulate anything of actual substance.

So he decided to go with the second best thing and drug Ren into a nearby stall as the restroom door was pushed open. He pressed his lips to Ren’s as the younger one was pushed against the stall door and let his fingers dig into those orange locks. 

Ren was more than eager to reciprocate as his tongue quickly met Camus’s while his hands squeezed at his waist. Camus only pulled back to catch his breath and briefly admired just how beautiful Ren looked this close.

How could he purposely deny himself of this for so long?

“I missed you,” Ren softly admitted, “I missed you so much, Myu.”

Camus brought their lips together once more for a softer kiss and caressed Ren’s jaw with his thumb, “I’ll show you how much I missed you.”

Ren barely had time to react before Camus dropped to his knees and got to work on unzipping his jeans. Camus isn’t sure if he’s ever been this desperate to get his mouth on a dick, but spared no time in licking a fat stripe up Ren’s shaft as soon as his pants and underwear were down by his ankles.

He felt one of Ren’s hands take hold of his shoulder and peered up to see that the other was covering his mouth. Camus sent him a wink before opening his mouth to take in Ren’s cock. 

Before sleeping with Ren, Camus couldn’t say he was the biggest fan of sucking dick because of his awful gag reflex. Ren teased him about it at first, then took the time to show him, with several interactive lessons, how to properly suck a cock and Camus put all of that to work now.

The hand on his shoulder gripped it tighter as Camus hollowed out his cheeks and took Ren down to the base with his nose brushing up against the skin. One of his hands snaked between Ren’s legs and gently pressed onto his hole, earning a muffled moan from above.

Fuck, Camus missed that sweet voice more than he wanted to admit to himself.

He peered up once more to see those blue eyes were glued on him and slowly pulled his swollen lips away. He then used his free hand to curl his fingers around the slick length and kissed at the leaking tip.

“Want to come on my face, birthday boy?” Camus’s deep voice caused a shiver to run through Ren. He quickly nodded as he still held a hand against his mouth and used his other to join Camus’s on his cock.

The teacher let his tongue loll out from his lips and only needed to wait a few moments for that hot liquid to hit his tongue and partially his cheek. He leaned forward to briefly suck at the tip as his hand went out to Ren’s hip to keep him from collapsing onto the floor. 

“We’re going back to my hotel room to finish this,” Camus said as he finally rose back up to his feet. Ren only responded with an eager nod and took him in another needy kiss.

~

Ren couldn’t keep his hands off of Camus on their way back to the hotel and normally Camus would’ve been restrained, but he didn’t give a single care as he fully indulged Ren in the backseat of the taxi.

Hopefully the tip would be enough to make up for their lecherous behavior.

Their bodies only left each other after Ren insisted on taking a shower and Camus had to try his damndest to keep himself from fucking Ren on the spot as they showered together. 

It didn’t take too long for Camus to wind up on his knees again, although this time he had Ren stark naked and facing the hotel window. His fingers curled uselessly against the pane of glass as Camus’s tongue ran over his hole.

Now  _ this _ was something that Ren was always skittish about, but Camus didn’t mind so much as long as he got to do it to him. His fingers gently squeezed at Ren’s cheeks as he traced his tongue around the rim and pressed in as Ren shifted his hips towards his face.

“Myu...” Ren moaned as Camus introduced one finger alongside his tongue and proceeded slowly fuck him open. Camus was sure that he could get off solely on the sounds Ren was making as he wasn’t holding back in the slightest now. He was always so shamelessly loud and fuck if Camus didn’t miss it.

“Please, I want more, Myu,” Ren pleaded and Camus finally obliged him by adding two more fingers, one after another in rapid succession. Ren rested his head against the glass and worked his hips back against Camus’s slender fingers, making no move to touch his hard length.

Camus was tempted to draw this out a little longer, but a man could only have so much self control when he’d been denied his own release for this long. He pulled his fingers out and gave Ren’s ass a healthy bite before standing up to head over to the nightstand.

They’d already established in the taxi ride over that they were both clean, so he picked up the unused bottle of lube and squeezed a decent amount onto his palm. He looked over at Ren standing by the window as he gave himself a few strokes and again, he wondered just how he managed to stay away from this man.

“Sensei...” Ren said as he turned head to the teacher and stuck his ass out a little further, “I’m ready for my exam~”

“I should dock you fifty points just for that,” Camus said as he made his way behind Ren and rested a hand on his hip, “however, I can’t because I’m not your sensei anymore.”

“Then what are you, ojiisan?”

Camus answered by snapping his hips forward and curled his other arm around Ren’s chest, bringing his back flush against his own. One of Ren’s hands joined the one on his chest as the other braced the glass and he let out a moan as Camus repeatedly slammed into him.

“After all this time, you still want my cock huh?” Camus said as his grip on Ren’s hip tightened, “didn’t find anyone else to fuck you like this?”

“No,” Ren groaned, “never, I only ever wanted you, just you.”

“Only me, no one else?” 

“Yes, it was always you,” Ren said as he squeezed Camus’s hand, “you... you were my first.”

“First?” Camus blinked as his hips slightly stuttered and he looked back at the window to see Ren’s reflection. The younger one just nodded in response and shyly gazed away from Camus’s reflection on the window.

So many questions popped up in his head, but his dick was practically screaming at him for release, so he moved the hand from Ren’s hip onto his shoulder to press his chest firmly against the window.

Camus fucked his hips harder and faster into Ren, reducing his former student to chanting his name over and over as they were both nearing their climax. He sunk his teeth into Ren’s shoulder as he was pushed to the edge and filled that warm, tight hole.

Ren loosened his fingers from Camus to quickly touch himself and shuddered a soft moan as his cum hit the window. His legs seemingly gave out as he slid down onto the floor and took Camus down with him.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning,” Camus murmured as he wrapped his arms around Ren and pressed a light kiss on the mark he’d made on his shoulder. 

_... _

_... _

_... _

Ren never expected Camus to take the bait.

It all started with Syo mentioning that their world history teacher was looking after detention, he only found out because he managed to land there from repeatedly being late to one of his classes. 

Ren then hatched up the brilliant plan to get into a fight and chose Tokiya as an easy target because the kid was always jealous of how close he was to Masato. He’d start up a scene at lunch, throw a couple punches and bam, he was in detention for the next week.

The student did not think through his plan beyond that, however. He watched this play out in porn countless times, but it never appeared realistic in the slightest, especially with someone as cold and closed off as Camus.

But Ren’s long standing crush on the teacher overtook any rational thought as he finally took his chance on the final day of his detention. The flirting came easy as he was driven by watching Camus’s composure slowly crack, but never in a million years did he think that the older man would succumb to his charms.

Thank god he was oblivious to the fact that Akane and Reon were the first pornstars who came to mind because he jerked off to their video the other night. 

This only turned out to be a slight issue.

See, Ren talked himself up quite a bit and often fanned the rumors about his so-called extravagant sex life when in reality he’d never gone further than a blowjob in the back of a movie theater.

No one would ever believe him, but he did want to be in love with the first person he chose to stick his dick in and if he did wound up alone with someone in an intimate setting, he usually got by with oral or a handjob. 

What that person told their friends afterwards wasn’t really Ren’s concern.

Ren  _ really  _ hoped that Camus didn’t sense the moment of panic that he was experiencing as the teacher seemed to be contemplating on whether to actually fuck him or not. 

Would he notice that Ren never had full on sex? Should he speak up about it now or keep his mouth shut? This all felt like something straight out of a porn so maybe it’d be best just to go along with it. 

And wow, did that turn out to be one of the greatest decisions Ren had made in his entire life. He was so thankful to Ai for that ‘joke’ dildo gift he got him on his birthday or else bottoming for Camus would’ve been a hell of a lot more stressful.

He did promise Camus to keep this a secret, but he couldn’t resist telling his closest friends about what happened the moment he arrived back home. Masato freaked out, Ai congratulated him, and Eiji was shocked that Ren could be so bold with one of the scariest teachers on campus.

Ren tried his luck once more the following week and the teacher’s resistance fell as soon as the student kissed him. It was such a thrilling venture for Ren, finally getting fucked by the one man he’d fantasized about since freshman year. There were so many other kids who would kill to be in his place and here he was, the only one who broke through that ice fortress.

Or he’d like to think so anyway, Camus didn’t seem like the type to make the first move and practically everyone he knew tried their best to stay on his good side. Ren thought he did a swell job of that personally, seeing as Camus was always eager to take him and the teacher’s mood had brightened just a bit in class.

Graduation meant the end to this fling and Ren thought he was perfectly fine with that. They had a good thing going for a few months and with Masato, and sometimes Ai, nagging at him to end this is, it’d be the best time to get in one last fuck. He managed to get Camus alone that morning and told him that he’d be coming to his office later that afternoon.

Ren would get dicked down one more time and he could move on with focusing on his life after high school... is how it was  _ supposed  _ to go. Instead he teased the older man and got his personal number out of him. 

Masato declared that he gave up on trying while Ai congratulated him once more and Eiji suggested that maybe Ren was in love with Camus. Ren thought the idea was silly and laughed it off, but of course Ai had to run with his boyfriend’s suggestion and interrogated Ren about his feelings for their former teacher.

And that’s how Ren became frighteningly aware of how deeply in love he was with Camus. 

He knew there was no way his former teacher would even entertain the thought of them being together, but... it didn’t exactly stop him from having a sliver of hope as he grew closer to him.

He gradually learned that Camus was not as soulless or cold hearted as some of his past classmates claimed. When their interactions weren’t limited to Camus pinning him on a desk, he was a delight to be around and Ren found it so hard to go back home after spending the day with Camus.

It didn’t matter if he was watching Camus mentor the kids at the stables, distracting him as he attempted to bake a batch of cookies, or lazing about the house just simply enjoying each other’s company.

Ren loved each and every second with Camus and after a few weeks, he stopped bothering with going back home. His father wouldn’t notice if he were gone in the first place and he texted their butler just to keep someone up to date on where he was.

He told Masato the evening before what he was going to talk to Camus about, hoping that his best friend would talk him out of it. Masato was blunt as usual, but also wished him luck and commended him for at least being this courageous.

Ren would like to say that he didn’t regret being honest with Camus, but the moment he was alone in his new bedroom at their apartment, he nearly cried himself to sleep. Ai took him out the following day and he temporarily patched his heartbreak by maxing out one of his cards on video games, clothes, and anime merch.

The years following were filled with university classes, focusing on his passion for music and acting through his youtube channel, and sporadic dating that never lead anywhere meaningful. 

The idea for Hijimi’s Conven came from Ai, Masato, and Ren wanting to make a halloween song for fun and that spiraled into them making more experimental music together with the same vampire-esque theme. 

It was a hit among their friends and in niche spaces of the internet, but they didn’t get their real popularity boost until Ai brought up the talent show. There was a hefty cash prize with a guaranteed record contract for first place and neither of them expected to go very deep in this competition.

Well, turns out they vastly underestimated just how much the public would like them and they wound up with a majority of fan votes after each round. It was surreal to Ren seeing just how much their views and follower counts spiked within a matter of weeks.

And he absolutely loved the attention and the fact that their music was getting the recognition it deserved.

He debated on sending Camus the tickets for the final round because they hadn’t spoken in years, but Ren wanted him there to witness this special moment. He didn’t bother with asking his bandmates for advice as he wrote up a quick letter and mailed out the tickets before he could talk himself out of it.

Ren would like to think that was the second greatest decision he made in his life, but as he woke up to see that the other side of the bed was empty... his heart sank. He got up to check the bathroom and there was no one present. 

Camus said they would talk about this in the morning... but was he just running away from his feelings again? Or... maybe Ren was wrong for all these years, maybe the older man was telling the truth about never being able to love him.

He was hanging onto the thinned thread of hope that one day Camus would reach out to him, tell him that he wanted to be with him, that he finally got past whatever fear was holding him back from loving someone else.

And... perhaps he was just being delusional after all. Their relationship was built on secrecy and lust and Camus clearly had no intention of pushing it further than that. The older man got what he wanted and left Ren alone to deal with the remains of his shattered heart again.

Except this time Ren wouldn’t let it hurt him, nor hold him back from finding someone who did care about him. It was so stupid of him to ever hope that Camus would want to be with him for more than a quick fuck.

“Ah, you’re dressed.”

Ren nearly jumped off the foot of the bed he was sitting on as he looked up to see Camus standing just a few feet away.

“We’re going out for breakfast,” Camus casually said, “the other idiots invited themselves along, but I promise we can talk afterwards.”

“Okay,” Ren quickly nodded as Camus stepped closer to him.

“Have you been crying?” Camus murmured as he brought his thumb up to caress at Ren’s cheek.

“No!” Ren blurted out, “I just... woke up feeling kind of bleh, you know?”

“Do you want to stay in? I can get room service,” Camus asked.

“No, no it’s alright,” Ren smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Camus’s soft lips, “remember that I’m still young and spry, not a worn out ojiisan.”

“This ojiisan who fucked you so hard that you had to be carried to bed,” Camus said with a faint smirk that caused a pleasurable shiver to run down Ren’s spine. They shared a set of slower, soft kisses that Ren was more than eager to savor.

“Hurry the fuck up you lovebirds.”

Ren looked to the side of Camus to see Kurosaki standing in the doorway with Kotobuki peeking in. There was someone else standing in the corridor that Ren couldn’t quite make out as Camus took hold of his chin and pulled him into one more kiss.

“I’ll be staying here for the rest of the weekend,” Camus said before letting Ren’s chin go.

Ren was fast to hop up to his feet and followed Camus out of the hotel room to see a rather unexpected person being chatted up by Kotobuki.

“Masa, what are you doing here?” 

“We went out drinking after you guys left and brought him back so no creepers would get their hands on him~” Kotobuki said as he swung an arm around Masato’s shoulder, “he’s quite the affectionate drunk!”

“I... yep,” Masato nodded as Ren saw a very noticeable blush overtaking his cheeks.

“Uh huh...” Ren looked between the two of them and before he could say anything more, Camus was lacing his fingers into his.

“Let’s go before Kurosaki gets cranky,” Camus said.

“Fuck you, I’m always cranky,” Kurosaki clicked his tongue and started off towards the elevator with Kotobuki abandoning Masato to join him. Ren glanced over at his friend and Masato whispered in his ear that he’d tell him what happened later.

_... _

_... _

_... _

“Baron~” 

Camus’s eyes fluttered opened as he felt a weight settle on his waist and was greeted by the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend, “you’re back early.”

“I took the first flight back because I wanted to surprise you,” Ren said as he leaned down to pepper Camus’s jaw with light kisses, “and I missed my favorite ojiisan.”

“Come ‘ere,” Camus murmured as he wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck and sought out those lips for his own. Ren had been away for the past two weeks for work and Camus was dying to devour him.

Their band decided to sign to a label a year ago and they recently finished up with a small tour around Japan. Camus had transferred to a school in Tokyo to be closer to Ren and aside from needing to adjust to the big city, he can’t say he regretted his decision in the slightest.

“Can we stay in bed all day?” Ren said he ducked his head down to nuzzle at the crook of Camus’s neck, “I don’t want to do anything at all, ever again.”

“You say that now, but you’ll get restless by tomorrow,” Camus threaded his fingers through Ren’s hair that was tied up into a loose bun, “and I have work in a couple hours.”

“Mmm...” Ren let out a low whine as he buried his head further against Camus’s neck, “then I demand all of Baron’s cuddles for the next two hours.”

“Just cuddling?” Camus said as he gave Ren’s hair a gentle tug.

“Horny ojiisan,” Ren murmured before pressing a few kisses to his neck, Camus pulled away the hair tie keeping Ren’s hair together and let his fingers smooth through the orange locks.

“I seem to recall a certain someone going on about how much they wanted to fuck me,” Camus said, “I was looking forward to that too.”

“You're right, I wouldn't want to disappoint the Baron," Ren replied before latching his lips onto that pale skin to leave a lovely mark that Camus would need to cover up with a turtleneck later.

Ren pulled back after a few moments to rid himself of his clothing and his mouth was right back on Camus, but this time he was tracing his tongue over a nipple while groping at his pec with his other hand. 

Camus’s fingers found themselves in Ren’s messy hair once more as the other man was concentrated on licking, sucking, and biting at his chest. If Camus had to answer what body part of him was Ren’s favorite (aside from his dick), he’d definitely have to go with this as an answer.

It took him some time to grow accustomed to how much his boyfriend liked to ravish or grope at his pecs, but looking at the hickies and teeth marks in the mirror always made Camus feel incredible.

“Fuck, I love you so much, Myu,” Ren said as his lips popped off of the other nipple, “you’re perfect.”

“I love you too, Ren,” Camus replied and got an eager kiss in response as Ren surged up to meet his lips. He hates to admit it, but his ex may have been right all along about Camus’s feelings for him. 

Once he allowed himself to love Ren instead of trying to continuously bury his feelings, he realized that he never quite felt this way for Kira. He loved him, sure, but... Ren was so passionate, affectionate, and honest with him. It let Camus push past his boundaries in an effort to match his boyfriends affections.

“Can we take this slow?” Camus asked as Ren’s finger was starting to press against his rim, “I really did miss you and I don’t want to rush this.”

“Of course, anything for you, love,” Ren said as he gently caressed at Camus’s side while pressing further into him. Camus brought one of his hands down to join the one on his side and took his lower lip between his teeth as he met Ren’s gaze on him.

Camus never thought he’d find the ultimate source of his happiness in some random delinquent, but now he couldn’t go a full day without needing to be called ojiisan by him.

He’d need to remember to buy Kurosaki a drink next time they saw each other for being right... again.

_ When life deals us cards _

_ Make everything taste like it is salt _

_ Then you come through like the sweetener you are _

_ To bring the bitter taste to a halt _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... those r some soft gays
> 
> thanks for reading! my brain is dead now so I prolly won't be posting for a bit.
> 
> honestly this wasn't supposed to be so long in the first place but I love these boys so much.


End file.
